The Routine, A lover100 Story
by At the writer's block
Summary: A one-shot from the challange to write 100 stories per one pairing.  I've posted this separately so that I wouldn't have to up the rating for all the oneshots, and this is most definitely M.


**TITLE**: The Routine  
**FANDOM**: Teen Titans  
**PAIRING**: Slade/Terra  
**PROMPT**: Prompt #019. Addicted  
**RATING**: M. Seriously. There's a reason why I'm posting this separately from the other lover_100s  
**WORD COUNT**: 1,057  
**SUMMARY**: You'll begin to notice the pattern, the routine…and learn to live by it.  
**NOTES**: I thought of this listening to On the Radio by Regina Spektor. While I highly recommend her, I also say that the song has little to nothing to do with this one-shot; the song is much lighter and sillier.

This is written in the second person perspective, from Terr'as point of view. It is also written in the future tense.

Many thanks to sno-chan, who was my cheerleader and the wall I need to bounce ideas off of :)

Also, this is rated M for a reason! I don't want flames because people weren't expecting adult situations, so please don't read this unless you're comfortable with that.

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own anything related to anything I mention here!

* * *

This is how it works; He'll train you until it hurts.

From breakfast 'til lunch you'll have a bit of free time, with some studying, but after lunch you will have to work as hard as you can. You'll pray for a bone to snap or a muscle to tear, in either one of you, because it'll mean time off. A break. A release...

He'll comment on your skills, and depending on his tone you'll either flush with pride or with shame. Either way, you'll hope he doesn't notice.

Your stomach will growl with hunger, and you'll think on how long it's been since lunch and how long it will be until dinner. You'll hope you don't have too many bruises or scrapes, because the more you have the longer it'll take for Wintergreen to patch you up. The longer that takes, the longer it'll be until dinner can be presented.

When Slade stands down and begins to pack up his weapons, you'll sigh in relief, but you won't relax yet. You can do that after he's walked over, complimented you, and run his gloved fingers through your hair. After he's made you tense up, ready for anything that could happen...until he walks out of the room.

You must decide whether you are relieved or disappointed. Then you'll relax.

After you size up your injuries, you'll tell Wintergreen whether or not you can handle it yourself. Then you shower off in your bathroom, relaxing in the steam, waiting for the door to open or the hot water to run out, whatever comes first. Then you dress for dinner.

You'll eat in silence, sitting across from Slade if he shows up. If he doesn't, Wintergreen joins you and you will have a quiet discussion about whatever you've done lately that doesn't pertain to Slade or your training, as short as the conversation will be. After dinner, you'll help with the dishes, still talking to keep the silence from becoming awkward. He'll ask you how you feel about staying, and he'll try to tell you that you can always change your mind. He'll do this every night. You'll shrug and give a half-smile, and tell him that you're getting comfortable here, there isn't anyone else who can help you the way Slade can, and there isn't really anywhere else for you to go. And he'll smile sadly, and shake his head at you.

Ignore it. He doesn't understand.

Slade will come back to remind you that it's after nine, and shouldn't you be in bed soon? So of course you'll rush away, thank Wintergreen for his time, and walk back to your room, alone. Every step you take makes you feel heavier and heavier, until you make it into your room. You will undress in your room, and pull on sweatpants and a wife-beater. As usual, you'll think back to when your clothes were ones you had to fight or steal for, and they all smelt like their old owners. Now everything you own smells of sweat, cold metal, and the underground. Like Slade.

You'll sit on your bed and try to read a book, one of several Wintergreen has given you for any free time you have. You don't retain much in terms of words, as all you're really doing is listening for footsteps outside your door, the door creaking open...anything.

The combination of excitement and disappointment soon pushes you to close the book and leave it on your small nightstand. You'll look at the drawer, staring at it like it's going to help you at all.

Once you've given up on the drawer and shut the light off, you stare at the ceiling and think about how well you trained that day. Was it as good as he said? Was it worse than yesterday? Is this how he'll punish you? Your thoughts will tumble and turn from the act of training to the idea of training, to who you're training with. You will feel the thoughts building up into excitement again, and you aren't sure if you should suppress it or not.

Hesitantly, you'll let a hand slide under the waistband of your sweatpants as your knees fall away from each other, and you'll reach down between your legs. You'll let your breathing quicken, and you will recognize your excitement for what it really was. Still, it's not the same; it's a small consolation for what you really want, what you won't get. This is a punishment for something you won't be sure you've done. So you'll let yourself go, and think back to better nights with Slade, happier nights, _enthusiastic_ nights-

And that's when you'll hear your door open. When you'll realize that you were panting, almost moaning. That you've actually gasped out his name.

You'll freeze, and try to get your eyes to adjust on Slade before he shuts the door, blocking out the light again. Trying to focus on anything but his face, you'll realize he's not in uniform or any sort of training attire, and you'll feel that brief rush of hope, if only for a moment.

So before you can move or stutter out an apology, the door will click shut and you'll hear footsteps that mean he's walking closer to your bed. You'll feel his warm hand slide under yours before you realize what he's doing, and when his fingers begin to move, so _persistently_, you'll realize that this was what he'd meant to happen.

You'll undress yourself as best as you can while his fingers work on you, until Slade can move onto the bed with you, lowering his head between your legs, letting his tongue and lips do what his fingers can't alone, and it's amazing. Every lick and touch and kiss takes away a little bit more of the stress you'll pile on from earlier in the day, and all the assumptions you'll have been worrying about will vanish. This is the release you've been waiting for.

When he sits up and reaches for the drawer in your nightstand you'll smile, not only from what he's done to you, but from what you _know_ he'll do now.

This is how it works. He'll train you until it hurts, and then give you what you need. Each day will feel a little worse than the day before...until he walks into your room.

* * *

So...YEAH. UM.

I hope you all like this…I'm thinking of reposting this somewhere with commentary (I've seen some other fic authors doing that too, what do you all think?)


End file.
